


Big Brother

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Big Brother

"I'm going to meditate. I don't want _anyone_ interrupting me, understand?" Sanzo said, glaring at Goku.

"Yeah," Goku said miserably.

" _Yes, sir_ ", Hakkai said.

Gojyo decided a semi-polite bow would best get over the message of _Whatever, asshole_ without upsetting his programming.

"He's just gonna _nap_ ," Goku said as the door closed. "Can I spend time with you guys?"

 _No way, kid_ , Gojyo thought, feeling everything warn _unsafe-unsafe_.

" _Of course, Master Goku_ ," Hakkai said cheerfully. " _Perhaps a calligraphy lesson?_ "

"Do we _have_ to?"

" _There's always classical poetry!_ "

The danger warnings subsided slightly.

Hakkai looked at him, straight on, and _grinned_.

 

* * *

 

"Stop moving your lips when you read, what are you, five?" Sanzo snapped, and twitched the cheap novel from Goku's hands.

"Hey! Gimme!"

"I thought you were _teaching_ him," Sanzo sniffed. "This trash is for morons. Where the hell did you get it, Goku?"

" _I do try to inculcate an interest in the classics, sir, but any book that gets young people reading -_ "

"Shut up, Hakkai. Goku?"

Gojyo looked at Goku's scarlet, ashamed face, and remembered the kid's glee on finding the novel about a tragic android hero.

" _I. Bought. It,_ " he said. " _Sorry._ "

Goku's relief was worth Sanzo's scorn.

 

* * *

 

" _Children are feral creatures, don't you think?_ " Hakkai said, packing Sanzo's mended robes.

" _They're. Just. Kids,_ " Gojyo said. " _They're. Weird. But. They're. OK._ "

" _You've never had to be with them all day._ "

" _I. Cared. For. Goku. Sometimes. When. He. Was. Small._ "

Hakkai looked at him oddly.

" _I'm sorry, Gojyo,_ " he said. " _I shouldn't be rude about someone you love._ "

Gojyo laughed harshly. " _I'm. A. Cheap. Model. Without. Fancy. Emotional. Programming. Goku's. OK. He. Knows. I'm. Just. An. Android -_ "

Hakkai looked terribly sad.

" _I'm sure he loved you, when he was small._ "

 _This is_ pain _I'm feeling_ , Gojyo thought in wonder.


End file.
